


Stiles' 18th birthday present

by Pandamonium124



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Stiles is Eighteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandamonium124/pseuds/Pandamonium124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek gets Stiles a very special gift for his 18th birthday, thanks to Lydia. Lydia plays matchmaker, because she is awesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' 18th birthday present

**Author's Note:**

> I rushed this, I mean, I literally wrote it in minutes so please tell me in the comments if anything is wrong with it! Enjoy!

"I think you should go and find Derek, you haven’t seen him all night, Stiles." Lydia says thoughtfully as she takes a sip of her juice - with no alcohol in it of course. Even though it’s Stiles’ 18th birthday party Lydia still refuses to ‘reduce the sharpness of her mind’.   
“Why would I need to see Derek? Is he even here?” Stiles said in what he hoped came off as a casual and cool tone. He genuinely wanted to see Derek, he had wanted to all night, but he couldn’t let anyone actually know that.   
“Oh, I have no idea Stiles,” Lydia said with a slight roll of her eyes. A small smirk played at her lips when she said, “perhaps he a gift for the birthday boy?” She lifted one eyebrow, effortlessly, making her expression seem almost mischievous - she was up to something, Stiles could tell.   
“Yeah, look, I know me and Derek are on better terms than we used to be but he just seem like the gift giving type…” When Stiles said he and Derek were on better terms, he really means it. In fact, just last week Stiles and Derek had ordered pizza at Derek’s and watched a film. Honestly, Stiles couldn’t remember what film they’d watched, at the time, he’d been far too distracted with how close Derek was. Their legs had been pressed together, they were shoulder to shoulder, Stiles could feel every breath Derek took - it drove him crazy, for hours.  
“I know for a fact that he has something for you, in fact, I helped him see what you needed for your birthday.” The smile Lydia was wearing was positively devilish, it was quite worrying for Stiles.   
“If I go and find Derek will you stop will the evil smiling and the confusing, cryptic sentences that are kinda starting to weird me out?”   
“Oh, absolutely.” Lydia’s smile widened, as though the idea of Stiles seeing Derek would be fun for her. What a strange girl. Stiles took that as his point of exit and he stood and spun around going to search inside the house for Derek. It was unlikely that Derek would be outside near the pool where all the sweaty, intoxicated, swimsuit wearing teenagers were.

————————————————————————————————

Stiles searched inside, upstairs and downstairs, for ten minutes. The only room he had left to check was his own. He decided if Derek wasn’t in there, he would admit defeat and just avoid Lydia for the rest of the night. For some reason, he knocked on his own door, despite the fact that the room was actually his. Nobody answered him so he opened the door, being cautious as ever, as if causing to much noise would have dangerous consequences. Which, knowing Stiles’ luck, it could very well end up that way.  
“Derek?” Stiles asked softly into the darkness, the light was off and he couldn’t see a thing. Stiles still hadn’t heard anyone in the room, it was completely silent as far as he could hear, though he didn’t have magical werewolf hearing. He fumbled for the light switch and the room flooded with light, very, surprisingly, bright light. He squinted for a moment and lifted an arm to shield his eyes, letting his eyes adjust to the brightness of the room. When he looked up, the sight before him caused his breath to hitch and his face to break into a genuine smile. Derek Hale was curled up on top off Stiles’ covers with his eyes closed, breathing deep and evenly. He looked so peaceful. It was all kinds of adorable, Stiles mentally scolded himself for allowing him ti think things like that, it only make sit harder to keep denying his feelings. Seeing Derek looking so ordinary, so composed and at ease filled Stiles with warmth, he felt happy knowing that in this moment, nothing was burdening Derek. Stiles sighed happily and thanks to stupid werewolf abilities and super-hearing, Derek began to stir, clearly Stiles had disturbed him. Stiles’ train of thought about how someone so butch could look so sweet was interrupted by Derek grunting as he started to wake, and that snapped Stiles back to the present.   
“Derek? Buddy, are you gonna wake up?” Stiles asked softly, unable to prevent the grin that crept onto his face. Even now that he and Derek were closer, Derek was still usually tense and guarded around Stiles, never letting his emotions show. Stiles rarely had the luxury of seeing Derek so relaxed. He enjoyed the feeling it gave him, seeing Derek when he wasn’t carrying the weight on the world on his shoulders made Stiles unusually happy, it felt like a privilege, a rarity that few had ever seen.  
“Stiles?” Derek said in a low, gruff voice. His hair was slightly askew and his cheek was a little bit pink from where his face was pressed into the pillow - Stiles’ pillow.   
“Yeah, big guy, it’s me.”   
“Oh, I’m sorry, what time is it? I didn’t mean to fall asleep..I was just tired and I - there was a lot of people downstairs when I arrived so I just decided to wait in your room for a while until I could wish you happy birthday,” Derek rubbed a hand down his face and sighed, “Happy birthday, Stiles.” Derek gave Stiles a small smile that quickly turned into a tired yawn.  
“Thanks, man. Means a lot.” Stiles then remembered why he’d come looking for Derek and suddenly the idea of receiving a gift, especially from Derek, had him bouncing lightly on his feet.   
“Deeeeerek,” Stiles breathed out, “I don’t suppose you got me a..present, did you?” Stiles dropped his head but lifted his eyes to Derek’s, peering shyly at him through his lashes.   
“Actually..I - I, urm, tried for a while, a long time, to, er, find something that you might like but I couldn’t think of anything. I even went to Lydia and asked for her help but she was very strange about the whole thing.” Derek sat up on the edge of the bed, now he was looking up at Stiles, who was suddenly very aware of the fact that he was stood practically between Derek’s legs - Derek freaking Hale’s legs - looking down at him. Derek looked at Stiles, he seemed to be studying his face intently, Stiles felt himself begin to blush under Derek’s gaze. Stiles thought he saw a small smirk tugging at the corners of Derek’s lips when he noticed the affect his stare had on Stiles. Though, with his heart pounding so fast, so loudly, it was difficult to tell. Stiles coughed deliberately, hoping to diffuse what felt like a slightly awkward, minutely uncomfortable situation for Stiles.  
“What do you mean she was strange about it?”  
“Well, she said, maybe the gift you needed wasn’t something tangible, maybe I should just wait until your birthday and then everything would be clear, it’d all be obvious and I’d be able to give you an amazing birthday gift, face to face.” Stiles was reminded of his previous conversation with Lydia, both conversations seemed similar. What was Lydia up to?  
“Face to face?” Stiles asked as Derek slowly stood so that he and Stiles were, well, extremely close. Stiles’ heart began to race, he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate on the topic at hand - his gift.  
“Yeah, face,” Derek gestured to himself, pointing in the direction of his face, vaguely to his own lips, “to face,” Derek then stepped closer, gesturing to Stiles’ face, his hand lingering in the air, directly over Stiles’ lips. Stiles shuddered.   
“Ha,” Stiles laughed awkwardly, finding it increasingly more difficult not to kiss Derek’s stupid face, “so, um, do you know now, what she, er, thought you should get me?..for my birthday”   
“Well, for a while, I was very confused. But, I do think I figured it out. It’s a gift I’m more than willing to give, in fact, it would be my pleasure. The problem is, I’m not I sure you want to receive it.” Derek stepped closer again, with confidence, his previous sleepiness abandoned and replaced with a small smirk and confidence so prominent it was practically radiating off of him.   
“Do you, uh, want to know what it is?” Derek continued advancing forward, slowly, until Stiles was pressed firmly against the wall, with only about a foot distance between his chest and Derek’s. Stiles struggled to intake a sufficient amount of oxygen as the sight of Derek so close, literally took his breath away. Being this close, Stiles could see every tiny feature on Derek’s face, even the one’s he’d never noticed before. Derek had a small group of very, very faint freckles across the bridge of his nose. Of course, Stiles just found that beautiful, just like he found everything about Derek beautiful. Stiles could feel Derek’s breath on his lips, it made them tingle, a shiver running down his spine in anticipation. Hope ran through him, but it was fleeting, Stiles knew and understood that his feelings would never be reciprocated. Stiles was filled with want, the need to reach out , closing the distance between himself and Derek, and touch, just to finally be allowed to show Derek how much he cared, to soothe him and take his pain away (even if he couldn’t literally do so, unlike all his werewolf buddies).   
“Yeah, yeah I do, I wanna know” Stiles breathed out. Derek inhaled sharply, losing his eyes for a brief moment as if working up the courage to speak again.  
“It’s a kiss, a kiss and so much more. You can have me, if you want me, you have have my everything. I’ll give you everything I have, I’ll try my best to make you happy. I’d - I’d give you all of my love, I could be yours forever, if that’s what you wanted. Plus now, it’s actually legal” Derek added, maybe he’d meant it to be humorous but all Stiles was thinking was that Derek Hale just said he could have his love, that was something Stiles had always wanted but never dared to dream for.Derek’s eyes darted rapidly between Stiles’ eyes, lips and body. It was like he was waiting for permission, permission to kiss Stiles, to press his body against his own, the thought made Stiles’ head fuzzy, he felt light headed, like he was floating. 'Is this really happening? Oh my God'. Stiles then processed what Derek had said, he smiled so wide he must have looked insane.  
“Your what? Your - you just said..love,” Stiles heart was beating so fast, he’d be worried it’d beat right out of his chest if he weren’t so excited and distracted, “Derek, do you..” Stiles trailed off, but Derek finished his sentence for him anyway.   
“Love you? Yes, Stiles, I do, I do love you, I have for a long time.” Neither one of them said anything for a minute, the silence was painful, deafening, but Stiles didn’t know what to say, how to respond. After what felt like only seconds, but must have been minutes, Derek’s face seemed to drop and Stiles realised he hadn’t answered Derek’s question from earlier.   
“I think..I think I want my present.” Stiles said reach on his hand out toward Derek. Derek grabbed his hand and gently pulled it to his chest, to rest against his heart. Stiles could feel that Derek’s heart was beating equally as fast as his own.   
“Really?”  
“So much, yes, please, Derek, I think you should kiss m- mmm.” Derek dived forward, pressing Stiles further against the wall. Their bodies were pressed firmly together, they fit perfectly, like they were made for one another, for this moment. Derek’s hand rested on Stiles’ hips, pulling them together, in a more than pleasurable way. Stiles’ hands were holding tightly to Derek’s jaw, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Stiles’ tongue ran over Derek’s bottom lip and Derek moaned, the sound made Stiles body tingle. Derek licked his way into Stiles’ mouth, Stiles tasted like curly fries and faintly of some sort of alcohol, his tongue was soft and warm as it worked it’s way though Derek’s mouth, exploring relentlessly. The room was filled with the soft sounds of Stiles and Derek panting, breathing heavily into each others mouths. Reluctantly Derek pulled away, needing to breath. He rested his forehead against Stiles’ and inhaled the scent of him. Derek and Stiles were so close that their scents were mining together, it was driving Derek mad, it was intoxicating.   
“Stiles.” Although Derek phrased it as a statement, not a question, Stiles still answered,  
“Yeah?”  
“What..what is..this to you?” Derek asked nervously. “Birthday fun? Or…more?”  
“Everything,” Derek exhaled, releasing a breath he hadn’t been aware he was holding. Derek moved his head so it was resting on Stiles’ shoulder, he was gently pressing kisses to Stiles’ neck. Stiles let out a soft whimper “Derek, this means everything to me, I love you too.” Derek smiled against Stiles’ neck, he gently grazed Stiles’ neck with his teeth.   
“God, Stiles, you smell really good.”   
“Oh yeah, what’re you gonna do about it?” It didn’t really make sense but Derek chuckled and lifted his head, pulling Stiles into another heated, passionate kiss. They were both so wrapped up in each other they didn’t notice that Lydia, Scott and Kira stood in the doorway looking at them, staring in awe, curiosity and in Scott’s case, confusion.  
“Aww, yay for you guys.” Kira said happily, smiling and lightly clapping her hands together. When Stiles let out another throaty moan as Derek’s hands moved down from his hips to his thighs, lifting him up against the wall, Scott visibly flinched, clearly finding it uncomfortable to watch his best friend in such an intimate moment. Lydia just laughed lightly and said,   
“You’re both welcome,” as she shut the door to Stiles’ bedroom quietly, leaving Derek and Stiles to celebrate Stiles’ special day in a special ‘I’m 18 today’ kind of way.

As Lydia descended down the stairs Derek faintly heard her sing, “I am awesome.” Which Derek had to agree with, he’d have to thank her…later.

End.


End file.
